1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to notch radiator elements. In particular, the invention relates to wide band high frequency notch radiator devices employing circuit elements and machined arrangements for use in antenna arrays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known notch type radiator elements typically employ a double slot line tapered launch which has a narrow 50 ohm--50 ohm transition between a stripline and feed end of the slot line. The stripline and the slot line each transition. The stripline is buried within or sandwiched between planar dielectric substrates and the slot line is formed of etched metallized films on opposite sides of the substrate. The above-identified application of Lucas et al. has obviated some of the problems of planar dielectric radiators in radar class applications (.about. 50% bandwidth). For certain EW applications, however, it is desirable to have a wide and width greater than 100% with respect to the center frequency for receiving energy transmission from unknown targets.